Concurso de baile
by AlphaniaHodel
Summary: Un sorpresivo concurso de baile, llega de la mano de Dumbledore. Bellatrix Lestrange/Hermione Granger (Bellamione) Severus Snape/Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley y más.


**Descargo:** Hermione Granger, Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape, Harry Potter, y todos los restantes, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, ninguno me pertenecen. Tampoco las canciones mencionadas".

 **Esta historia no se puede copiar, vender, reproducir, ni usar para beneficio personal.**

 **Advertencia:** Amor, amor, diversión y más diversión.

 **One-shot**

 _Concurso de baile_

—¡Vuelve a leerla!—pidió Bellatrix con cara de espanto. La azabache no se terminaba de convencer de lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

Hermione suspiro paciente, abrió la carta una vez más, y sentándose frente a Bella leyó en voz alta y clara por tercera vez:

* * *

 _Bellatrix y Hermione Black._

 _Calle Lux, Nº 38._

 _22 de octubre, 2015._

 _ **El colegio Hogwarts, de magia y hechicería**_ _, invita a estudiantes y egresados al primer concurso de baile programado para el 1º de noviembre del presente año. Dicho evento, se realizará en los terrenos del campo de Quidditch, que será acordemente preparado para la especial ocasión._

 _Podrán ingresar en las planillas a partir de las 8 A.m., del día de mañana. Será por orden de llegada, y en el despacho de la profesora Minerva McGonagall._

 _ **Requisitos:**_ _Solo podrán participar en parejas. No se harán evaluaciones individuales (No insistir)._

 _Los participantes menores de edad tendrán que presentar, previamente, un permiso firmado por padre o tutor a cargo._

 _La vestimenta para la presentación del show queda a criterio y buen gusto de cada concursante, tanto así, como la pista y coreografía._

 _Para las parejas que nunca han bailado, pero de igual manera están interesadas en participar, podrán asistir a las clases de ensayo a cargo de la profesora Pompona Sprout para iniciarlos en la bella afición de la danza._

 _ **Evaluaciones:**_ _Tendremos un destacado grupo de jueces a cargo de las puntuaciones. Entre ellos, el renombrado, Rubeno Lutt._

 _Las participaciones se dividirán en dos grupos: Estudiantes activos de Hogwarts participaran a primera hora, a cargo del presidente de mesa, Azul Venz._

 _Los egresados, profesores e invitados, desplegaran sus dotes a partir de las 10 P.m._

 _Finalizando la velada con la entrega de premios._

 _ **Premios:**_ _1º premio: Estadía para dos personas en la reserva de Madame Bushus. Pensión completa con desayuno buffet y cena show. Ocho días y siete noches._

 _Paseos guiados a las fabulosas grutas del placer._

 _Interacción con Purlock´s._

 _Cabalgatas nocturnas para el avistamiento de Rámoras, refugiados del lugar. Los paseos estarán a cargo de Manuel Costa, conocido por su profunda conexión, con dichas creaturas…_

…

* * *

—¡Hermione! ¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONEEEEE!—gritó Harry desde las llamas ardiendo, dentro de la estufa encendida y cortando la lectura de su amiga.

—¡Ay, no! ¡No te la puedo creer!, ¡el confite qué faltaba!

Bellatrix se quería morir. Se recostó en el sillón dando la espalda al mundo, y fingiendo que era invisible se cubrió inútilmente la cabeza con un almohadón.

—¡Harry!—exclamó la castaña, dejando la carta y levantándose de un salto del asiento.

—Háganse a un lado, voy a pasar—avisó, apresurado.

—¡Fantástico!—refunfuñó Bella entre dientes, con la cara pegada al respaldo del sillón y sin moverse.

En un torbellino de cenizas apareció Harry, cayendo desparramado sobre la alfombra.

—¿Y bien? ¿Les llegó?—preguntó entusiasmadísimo y con cara de feliz cumpleaños.

Hermione se cubrió la boca para no reírse y le señaló con la cabeza la carta sobre la mesa y a Bella entrompada en el sillón de la esquina.

—¡Bien!—dijo Harry, tratando de que no se le escapara una carcajada—. Veo que nos llegó a todos al mismo tiempo…¿No es una idea genial?, ¿qué harán ustedes?, ¿se presentaran?

—No lo sabemos aún—mintió Hermione.

Ni siquiera habían charlado la posibilidad de presentarse.

—¿Cómo qué no lo sabes?—contradijo Bella con un ataque de nervios—. ¡Claro que lo sabemos! ¡No participaremos, por supuesto!—exclamó, levantándose del sillón como resorte y con cara de cruciar al primero que la contradijera.

—¿Ves?—señaló Hermione a Bellatrix—. ¡No lo sabemos aún!

Harry se mordió la lengua y silenciosamente comenzó a llorar de la risa.

—¡Explícame por qué estoy contigo!—exigió Bella, arrojándole un almohadón en el rostro, y con cara de endemoniada.

—¡Simple!, porque me amas—contestó, lanzándole un beso a la distancia, y atajando el almohadón con una sola mano.

La azabache apretó los dientes llena de frustración y pegando un chillido, que por poco no levanta los techos, fue a sentarse nuevamente al sillón y de brazos cruzados.

—Llamaré a Severus—dijo Harry, aproximándose a la estufa.

—¡Ah, perfecto…más gente!—masculló, soplándose los pelos.

—¡Amor! ¡Severus! Deja de envolver las galletas, tráelas así nomás. Colócalas en un plato, y apresúrate. Tú amiga necesita de tu presencia—gritó a las llamas de la estufa, refiriéndose a Bella, mientras que ésta lo taladraba con la mirada.

—¡Ya me comuniqué con Draco!—avisó Harry, ignorando el berrinche de la azabache.

—¿De veras?—preguntó, curiosa. Hacía una semana que no veía a los chicos a causa del trabajo—. ¿Y qué dijo?

—Qué en media hora están por aquí—murmuró para que Bella no escuchara. Sabía que cuando su amiga se ponía de esa manera, era mejor dejar que todo siguiera su curso. Ósea, por el momento, lo mejor era ignorarla.

—¡Permisoooo!—pidió Severus, entrando elegantemente con dos bandejas repletas de galletas rellenas de crema y jengibre.

Hermione le dio un beso cariñoso y le indicó que dejara el aperitivo sobre la mesa.

—¡Está insoportable!—le avisó con una sonrisita—. Es toda tuya.

—¡Belllaaaaaaa!—canturrió Severus, aproximándose lenta y cómicamente, como si fuera una fiera a quien tenía que domar.

—¡Cállate, ridículo!—gruñó, sacándose una bota y amenazándolo con ella—. ¡Déjate de hacer el lindo!

Hermione y Harry, observaban desde el otro lado de la sala, completamente tentados.

—¿Cómo la soportas?—quiso saber Harry.

—Tan sólo mírala….es hermosa—contestó, enamorada.

—Sí, es preciosa, eso no lo niego,—reconoció—pero por Merlín, está más loca que una cabra—aseguró, mirando como su marido en un movimiento se abalanzó sobre Bellatrix y le quitó la bota de la mano.

—¡Listo! Ahora podremos tener un desayuno civilizado—comunicó Snape, riéndose y abrazando a Bella, estrujándola entre sus brazos.

—¡Eres un idiota!—despotricó la azabache, tratando de zafarse inútilmente del abrazo asquerosamente cariñoso.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Soy tú amigo! Tengo que ser un idiota—se burló, imitando su cara.

Hermione le pidió a Harry que la acompañara a la cocina, y juntos prepararon el improvisado desayuno sorpresa.

—Bien, cuéntanos un poco, Severus, ¿de qué se trata?—pidió Hermione, sirviéndose una taza de té, recién hecho.

—Sinceramente, no estoy muy al tanto—confesó—. Dumbledore se aseguró de que nadie se enterara de nada. Sé que el ministro no está muy de acuerdo—contó.

—¡Cómo siempre! El ministro nunca está de acuerdo con nada—agregó, Harry.

—¡Por favor, Severus! ¡Dime que tú no participarás—rogó Bella, cinchándole del brazo para que la mirara de frente.

Snape no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a sonreír imperceptiblemente y a tomar una galletita para desviar la mirada.

—Después de hablarlo, decidimos que no era tan descabellado…—habló Harry, quitándole presión a su esposo—. ¿Vieron los premios? Además todos se presentarán.

—¿Todos?, ¿quiénes son todos?—quiso saber Hermione, muerta de intriga.

—Bueno….Molly y Arthur—dijo pensativo—. También, Lucius y Narcissa…

—¿El quéeeeee?—chilló, Bellatrix—. ¿Mi hermana bailará?

—¡Así es!—confirmó Snape—. Entonces, yo me dije: Si el inepto de Lucius va a participar…yo también—soltó, viendo como su amiga bufaba, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

A Hermione parecía que le habían dado cuerda de tan sólo imaginarse a Lucius bailando.

—¡Buenos días! ¡Buenos días! ¡Buenos días!—repitió Draco, apareciendo de la chimenea, junto con Ron. Al segundo, detrás de ellos, Narcissa salió de las llamas con una bandeja repleta de empanadas.

—¡Dígame que es un maldita broma! ¿Y por qué todos traen comida? ¡Vamos a explotar como cerdos!

—Me imagino que mi hermosa tía está de un excelente buen humor, ¿no?—ironizó el rubio, adentrándose en la sala.

—¡Imaginas bien!—contestó Hermione, levantándose con una sonrisa para dar la bienvenida.

—Hola, querida—saludó Narcissa, entregándole la bandeja a la castaña.

—¡Vengan!—invitó Hermione, dándole un beso a cada uno.

—¿De qué nos perdimos?—preguntó Draco, dándole un abrazo forzado a su tía, que se lo quería comer crudo.

—No de mucho—dijo Harry—. Les estábamos diciendo quienes van a participar.

—¿A quienes no saben, están desesperados, y no necesitan anotarse a primera hora de la mañana porque tienen privilegios?—chismorreó, Ron, no aguantándose la risa.

—¿Quién? Por Merlín, no digas que es el mismísimo Albus—suplicó Severus, viéndola venir.

—¿Cómo sabías?—exclamó, Ron.

—Simple intuición—aventuró Snape, rodando los ojos.

—¡Estaba visto!—dijo Hermione—. Y no hace falta decir quién será su compañera de baile, ¿no?

—Bueno, me enteré que el director y McGonagall iniciarán el concurso de la noche—continuó el pelirrojo con la boca llena de galletas.

—¡Qué espanto!—masculló Bella, con cara de asco—. Esos viejos tienen mil años entre los dos y, ¿pretenden concursar?

—¡Concuerdo!—expresó Draco, cubriéndose la boca y simulando toser.

—¡Bella, déjate de bobadas!—regañó Narcissa, fulminando a su hijo con la mirada para que no siguiera echando más leña al fuego—. Además, todos irán para divertirse y por supuesto, los premios son geniales. Son un gran incentivo—razonó en voz alta.

—¡Al cuerno con los estúpidos premios!

Hermione se levantó del sillón que compartía con Harry y Draco, le pidió con un gesto a Severus que le permitiera el lugar, y se sentó con ella para abrazarla.

—¡Escúchame, mi amor!—pidió Hermione, susurrándole en el oído—. Si tú no quieres participar, yo lo entenderé…¿De acuerdo?

Bella asintió con la cabeza y su agresividad hacia con el planeta, disminuyó considerablemente. Hasta había decidido que comería una empanada y dos o tres galletas. Con cara de traste, pero había accedido a comportarse como una persona, más o menos, normal.

—¡Entonces!, ¿qué bailaran ustedes?—preguntó Harry, mirando a Draco y luego a Ron.

—¡No tenemos ni la pálida idea!—confesó el rubio, negando con la cabeza.

—Nosotros tampoco sabemos—dijo Narcissa, sumándose a la conversación con su taza de infusión en la mano—. Lucius quería bailar un tango, obviamente me negué—contó con cara de horror, mientras que todos ponían un gesto similar—. Además, no tengo ni idea como se baila y por supuesto, él tampoco. Lo dijo sólo para hacerse ver, como siempre.

—¡Se me ha ocurrido algo!—comunicó Severus, con una sonrisa un poco siniestra, irguiéndose en el sillón y mirando pensativo al aire.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Severus, asustas!—expresó Hermione, tomándole la mano a su mujer.

—Suéltalo de una maldita vez—escupió Bellatrix con su fino tacto.

—Dos recipientes—dijo, mirando a cada uno—. En uno: todos los ritmos que se nos ocurran, y en el otro: canciones.

—¡Una estupidez!—soltó Bella, como era de prever, mirando el techo completamente aburrida.

—No, espera…no es tan mala la idea—aprobó Narcissa, cortando a su hermana—. Podríamos extraer de nuestras memorias cada canción que conozcamos, y colocarlas en el recipiente.

—¡Excelente!—sonrió Ron.

—¡Esperen!, ¿Cómo sería?—quiso saber Draco, un poco confuso.

—Primero sacamos un ritmo y según lo que nos toque, hechizamos el siguiente recipiente para que separe automáticamente las canciones acordes. Así coincidirán las dos elecciones…¿y bien?—finalizó Snape, aplaudiéndose mentalmente por ser tan brillante.

—¡Genial! ¡Hagámoslo!—incentivo Harry.

Hermione acercó dos recipientes y haciendo un círculo, comenzaron a extraerse con sus varitas cada canción que su memoria había resguardado.

—¿Y bien?, ¿tú no participaras , Bella?—pinchó Narcissa.

Hermione le sostuvo la mano a su mujer y espero su respuesta paciente. Le sonrió llena de amor, demostrándole con ese acto que respetaría su decisión.

* * *

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Esto es un caos!—dijo Narcissa, tratando de hacerse camino entre la gente—. Lucius, no me sueltes la mano—pidió sin mirarlo, y aferrándose con la otra de la muñeca de Bella.

Bellatrix chinchoneaba a Cissy como podía, caminando paso tortuga delante de ella.

Estaba tan repleto de gente que parecía un concierto. Los terrenos de Quidditch habían sido iluminados de una forma asombrosa.

La masa de gente que entraba al castillo y salía por el patio principal para dirigirse al espectáculo, era asfixiante.

¿Cómo demonios se había enterado tanta gente del concurso? A Bella le dio la leve impresión que hasta Muggles habían entremezclados. Eso no era posible...o, ¿sí?

Hermione y Harry, detrás de Lucius, luchaban para no perderlo de vista. Draco, Ron y Severus, habían optado por empujar a todos a su paso, así podrían llegar de una buena vez a los espacios preparados para los concursantes. Estos quedaban detrás del impresionante escenario preparado y para llegar a ellos todavía les faltaba un gran trecho.

—Creo que me está atacando un pánico escénico—confesó Ron, muerto de miedo. Ya no le parecía tan genial la idea de participar. No sabía de dónde rayos había salido tanta gente, la cuestión era que medio mundo mágico se encontraba en los terrenos de Hogwarts… ¿Y si hacían un papelón?, ¿y si se olvidaba los pasos? ¡Esto era una locura!

—Tranquilo, amor—casi gritó Draco, por el bullicio—. Lo haremos estupendo, lo prometo—aseguró, confiado.

Ron puso una cara de no estar tan de acuerdo, pero por el momento accedió a seguir caminando.

—¡Harry!—llamó Hermione, tomándolo del brazo—. Me voy a descomponer…No quiero participar—dijo, aterrada. Ron le había contagiado los nervios. Nunca se imaginó que el acontecimiento fuera de esas dimensiones.

—Hermione—habló, tratando de tranquilizarla—. Con todo lo que nos costó convencer a Bella…¿renunciaras ahora?

Hermione se lo quedó viendo. Su amigo tenía razón. Miró a su esposa entre la gente, la cual, caminaba delante del grupo completamente decidida, y supo que tendría que hacerlo. No le quedaba otra alternativa…ya era tarde.

Los seis se acomodaron al costado del escenario donde dos vigas adornadas con telas de colores le daban un cómodo resguardo. Apartados del público, pero a la vez si eran llamados podrían llegar a tiempo sin ningún percance.

Vieron cuando el director de Hogwarts hacía una digna presentación, agradeciendo principalmente a los jueces y a los presentes por haber acudido. Y después de unos minutos los aplausos dieron el inicio a una inolvidable noche.

—¡Qué empiece el espectáculo!—gritó Albus con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro—. Profesora McGonagall, si me hace el honor—dijo con su brazo extendido, invitándola a acercarse.

Ambos se posicionaron en el centro del escenario, y lentamente las luces cambiaron de color ámbar a un azulado intenso.

El público quedó mudo, expectante a lo que sucedería.

—¡CON USTEDESSSSS!—bramó Filch, con su voz de trueno, desde la cima de las gradas que se encontraban al costado del escenario, usando un ridículo megáfono hechizado—. ¡LA MORDIDITA!

—¿El quéeeee?—chilló Harry, adelantándose dos pasos—. ¡No puede ser!, se deben haber equivocado—aseguró con los ojos como platos.

—¿Conoces la canción?—preguntó Bellatrix, sin perderse nada, abrazando y pegándose a la espalda de Hermione.

—Esa canción es de Ricky Martin, ¿no?—formuló Draco, sin aliento, detrás del hombro de Ron. Había adoptado la misma posición que su tía, así reducían espacio.

—¿De quién?—preguntó Severus, sin tener la más remota idea de quién estaban hablando.

—¡Un bombonazo Muggle!—se le escapó a Harry.

Snape levantó una ceja amenazante y desaprobando el comportamiento de su futuro marido, bufó rechinando los dientes.

El azabache se tapó la boca, dándose cuenta de lo qué había dicho, y soltó una risita nerviosa—¡Ups! ¡Se me escapó!

—Más te vale qué…

—¡Shhhhh! ¡Ya va a empezar!—protestó y cortó Narcissa, codeándose con Hermione para que observara el atuendo que había elegido el osado director de Hogwarts.

Los parlantes gigantes empezaron a vibrar ante la mirada atenta y palpitante del público.

 _Iiiioooooo, iiiieeeeee...  
Tumba..._

 _Sonó la campana y el fin de semana se deja ver,  
–sha la la la la–  
Vestido de traje, lujuria salvaje bajo mi piel._

Las exclamaciones de los presentes se hicieron más y más fuertes.

Dumbledore hizo un giro sobre sus talones, ondulando su capa color crema y tomando a la profesora por la cintura, coordinadamente, caminaron hasta el frente del escenario serpenteando sus caderas.

 _Si Dios puso la manzana fue para morder,  
Ay Dioooos, pequemo' abrazaito' hasta el amanecer.  
Llego la fiesta, pa' tu boquita,  
Toda la noche, todito el día.  
Vamo' a bañarnos en la orillita,  
Que la marea esta picaita'  
–ita, ita, ita–_

 _Una mordidita, una mordidita,  
Una mordidita, de tu boquita.  
Una mordidita, una mordidita,  
Una mordidita, de tu boquita._

—Juro qué me muero acá infartada—dijo Hermione, sin poder dejar de mirar el meneo pélvico de Dumbledore mientras que Minerva simulaba morder una manzana invisible con cara de quinceañera desacatada. ¿Era verdad lo que veían sus ojos?

Los aplausos y gritos desaforados inundaron el ambiente. Contra todo pronóstico, se estaban robando todos los elogios, y no era para menos.

 _Tus labios, mis dientes,  
Bocado crujiente, rico pastel  
–sha la la la la–  
Fuego en tus pupilas,  
Tu cuerpo destila tequila y miel._

Minerva le lanzaba besos al público, y la gente enloquecía como si fuera una rock Star ¡De locos!

Dumbledore la hizo girar en el lugar y de un solo movimiento la pegó a su cuerpo para hacer la agachadita juntos.

 _Si Dios puso la manzana fue para morder,  
Ay Dioooos, pequemo' abrazaito' hasta el amanecer.  
Llego la fiesta, pa' tu boquita,  
Toda la noche, todito el día.  
Vamo' a bañarnos en la orillita,  
Que la marea esta picaita'  
–ita, ita, ita–_

 _Una mordidita, una mordidita,  
Una mordidita, de tu boquita.  
Una mordidita, una mordidita,  
Una mordidita, de tu boquita._

Los veinte jueces se levantaron de sus asientos, y aplaudieron rabiosos, alentando al público. No había quien no vitoreara enardecido. La esplendida participación de las dos autoridades del colegio había sorprendido a todos.

—¡Tengo que reconocer que los viejos decrépitos la rompieron!—confesó Bellatrix asombrada, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¡Harry!—llamó Hermione—. ¡Tienes que ir a cambiarte!—apresuró—. ¡Ustedes son los terceros!—recordó nerviosa, mirando a Severus.

—Menos mal que somos las quintas, así tendré tiempo de morirme de risa tranquilamente—carcajeó.

—No seas así, Bella—regañó Hermione, apretándole la mano.

—Nunca he visto a Severus bailando—dijo Lucius, tratando de acordarse si alguna vez había presenciado algo similar.

—¿Y por casa como andamos?—ironizó Bella.

—Recuerda qué tú bailaras primero—soltó el rubio, acomodándose el pelo—. Te abuchearé toda la canción—bromeó, simulando petulancia.

—Tú no abuchearas a nadie—recalcó Narcissa, tomándoselo en serio, y frunciendo el ceño—. Lucius…te pego un sopapo, ¿me entiendes?—amenazó, apuntándolo con el dedo.

—Tranquila, tranquila, mujer, era una broma ¡Por Merlín! ¡No se puede ni hacer un chiste!—se atajó, resguardándose detrás de Hermione, que reía acalambrada.

—Ah…que rápido das marcha atrás, querido cuñado—se burló Bella.

—¡Apropósito!, ¿Alguien tiene idea de porque Harry tenía que cambiarse de ropa?—preguntó Ron, viéndose con libertad ya que su amigo y Severus se habían marchado.

—No lo sé, quizás harán una presentación antes de bailar—se le ocurrió a Hermione.

Habían pactado en no decirse los resultados del juego que propuso Snape aquel día, pero todos se habían cambiado en la casa de Narcissa y Lucius. ¿Qué tanto misterio? ¿Por qué ellos no habían accedido?

Harry y Severus, habían argumentado que si no se cambiaban en el momento se perdería la sorpresa, por ende, nadie había objetado nada, pero ahora morían de la intriga. ¿Qué estarían planeando?

Dumbledore había ordenado colocar unas pequeñas tiendas al pie de la escalera trasera del escenario. En total eran unas quince y todas llena de concursantes. Algunos las compartían y otros como Severus Snape, no. el pocionista había sacado a patadas a un grupo de adolescentes recién graduados para internarse dentro, arrastrando a Harry con él.

Ya habían pasado dos parejas.

Los seis, observaron el escenario impacientes, y por el megáfono se escucho:

—Interpretada por el Profesor Snape y Harry Potter…. ¡TODOS ME MIRANNNNN!

—Bueno…por lo menos a ellos le tocó Gloria Trevi, que es bruja—aplaudió Draco, el anuncio que hizo Filch desde la grada.

—¿Sabían que ella estudió sus últimos años en Beauxbatons?—contó Hermione, esperando la entrada de sus amigos al escenario.

—¡Quién no! Si el coro no dejaba de pavonearse—recordó Narcissa—. Bastante engreída, si debo confesar.

—A mí me pareció una muchacha encantadora—opinó Lucius, pensativo.

—A ti todas te parecen encantadoras—corrigió con cara de matarlo.

—¡Por Merlín, ya basta!—explotó Bellatrix, a punto de zarandear a ambos—. ¡Un día que no estén discutiendo…UNO!

—Ni te gastes, tía—dijo Draco, restándole importancia e ignorando a sus progenitores—. Cuando están en grupo, lo hacen diez veces peor.

—¡Draco!—chilló Narcissa—.¡Somos tus padres!

—¿En serio? ¡No me digas!—teatró con la mano en su pecho, simulando desmayarse por la sorpresa.

—¡Miren!, ¡va a empezar!—anunció Ron, emocionado y aplaudiendo a más no poder.

Las luces se fueron apagando hasta que quedó completamente a oscuras. De repente un solo foco se encendió y la música comenzó a sonar.

—¿Y esa rubia quién es?—preguntó Hermione, extrañada. _Que desubicada_ , pensó. Uno podía ponerse cualquier cosa, pero…eso rozaba lo obsceno.

 _Tú me hiciste sentir que no valía  
y mis lágrimas cayeron a tus pies  
me miraba en el espejo y no me hallaba  
yo era sólo lo que tú querías ver_

La rubia, representando la actuación con angustia sentida, caminó decidida hasta el borde del escenario.

De un momento a otro todas luces se encendieron de golpe y los espectadores quedaron en shock con las mandíbulas rozando el piso, nadie respiraba.

—¡Por..Mer…lín..es..Ha..rry!—logró decir Lucius, entrecortado, viendo como Harry con una pollera blanca y extremadamente corta, se movía de un lado a otro, sobre unas botas negras y de taco aguja—. ¡Esto es irreal! ¡Esto es un descabellado sueño!

—Hermione, dime que Harry no tiene las piernas depiladas—suplicó el pelirrojo, cubriéndose el rostro con la mano, pero entre abriendo los dedos para ver tan sólo un poco.

Hermione se tapó la boca de la impresión. Miró la peluca rubia que su amigo llevaba orgulloso y simplemente se quería morir por lo que había pensado un momento atrás.

—¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡ Ese Top!¡Me muero con ese Top y ese ombligo todo peludo! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!—se destornilló Draco, haciéndose viento y sosteniéndose el estomago acalambrado. Le lloraban los ojos de tanto reírse y no veía nada—. ¡Díganme que pasa ¡Díganme, por favor! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!—pidió en una ataque, refregándose los parpados.

Bellatrix y Narcissa, sólo atinaron a quedarse petrificadas y horrorizadas. Bella, porque momentos antes había recorrido ese cuerpo con la mirada, pensando que era completamente comestible , y Cissy, porque injustamente iba a cachetear a Lucius, suponiendo que se estaba babeando con esa pollera tan sugerente, para no decir otra palabra.

 _Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de reina  
me puse tacones, me pinté y era bella  
y caminé hacia la puerta, te escuché gritarme  
pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme  
y miré la noche y ya no era oscura, era de lentejuelas_

Severus hizo acto de presencia, vestido con un pantalón negro ajustado y con una remera blanca de manga corta, pegada a sus músculos. Se había atado el pelo con una cinta oscura. Y bailando al son de la canción, acompañando a Harry en sus movimientos, simplemente, la gente enloqueció.

 _Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran  
porque sé que soy linda, porque todos me admiran  
Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran  
porque hago lo que pocos se atreverán  
Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran  
algunos con envidia pero al final, pero al final  
pero al final, todos me amarán…_

" _Snape, Snape, Snape, Snape"_ , vitoreaban desde el centro del jolgorio y a los saltos.

—¡Mira el club de fans!—señaló Hermione, asombrada y aplaudiendo como loca—. ¡Quién hubiera dicho! El tan odiado profesor de pociones, rompiendo corazones—rió, abrazando a Bella.

Los jueces se levantaron para hablar entre cuchicheos, mientras anotaban quién sabe qué demonios en unas carpetas.

Harry y Severus, saludaron a la multitud con sus enormes sonrisas satisfechas, y bajaron del escenario dejando libre el espacio para la nueva presentación.

—Seremos un desastre, Narcissa—dijo Lucius, desalentado—. Nuestra canción, a comparación de las que están bailando, es un chasco.

—¡No te preocupes, querido!—lo abrazó cariñosamente—. ¡Lo haremos bien!—aseguró.

Hermione y Bellatrix, ya habían desaparecido sin avisar. Su turno había llegado.

—¿Y si hacemos aparecer un sillón?—propuso Draco—Desde aquí, veremos perfecto, ¿qué les parece?

—Me parece buena idea—aprobó su padre—. Esto de estar parado tanto tiempo es un fastidio.

—Bien, yo lo haré—dijo Narcissa, apuntando con su varita a un vaso de plástico que se encontraba tirado en un rincón, convirtiéndolo al instante en un espacioso y cómodo sofá.

—Ah… que hermosura—agradeció Ron, estirando por fin las piernas adoloridas e invitando a su novio para que se sentara a su lado.

—Será difícil la elección—reconoció Lucius, observando como otro grupo terminaba su baile, siendo muy bien aplaudido.

—¡Aquí llegamos!—chilló Harry, aún vestido de paquita de Yuya, y con Severus de la mano—. ¡No empezaron todavía!, ¿no?—preguntó, refiriéndose a sus amigas.

—¡Llegan justo!—respondió Cissy—. Estuvieron geniales—felicitó.

—Sí, bailaron excelente, pero por Merlín, Harry, ¡cámbiate de ropa!—suplicó Draco, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo con los ojos—¡Quedas horrible de mujer!

—¡Gracias!, —dijo Harry, riendo—pero a Severus le ha gustado la pollera y las botas, por eso no me he cambiado.

El pocionista se hizo el desentendido y se sentó en el sofá, ignorando todas las miradas.

—¡Ese es mi amigo, el pervertido!—festejó Lucius, con una guiñada, y palmeándole el hombro.

—¡LUCIUSSS!—estalló Narcissa.

Ahora sí se había ganado una regañada.

Snape rió por lo bajo y tomando a Harry del brazo, lo arrastró hasta sentarlo en su falda. Definitivamente le gustaba esa pollera con esas piernas torneadas, y al descubierto. Harry le sonrió y acercándose a su oído, le murmuró, rozando sus labios en el lóbulo:

—Bailaré para ti toda la noche.

—¡Ni que lo digas!—murmuró el pocionista, impaciente por llegara a sus habitaciones.

—¡Atención!, ¡ATENCIÓN!—pidió Filch, desde la grada—.!Con ustedes! ¡Bellatrix y Hermione Black!

—Madame Black, vestida con encaje negro me enloquece—chilló una chica de no más de dieciséis años, a metros de donde se encontraba el grupo—. ¡Es una mamacita! La secuestraría y la obligaría a realizar cada posición del Kamasutra mágico—rió, hablando a los gritos pelados con sus amigos adolescentes.

—¡CALLATE, ESTÚPIDA! ¡ELLA ESTA CASADA CON MI AMIGA, RIDÍCULA!

—¡Cálmate, Harry!—frenó Draco, sosteniendo a su amigo que se había levantado con claras intenciones de ir a cachetear a la muy desubicada.

Narcissa se acercó para ayudar a su hijo y sin querer, la pollera se le subió un poco, dejando al descubierto sus preciosas piernas blancas.

—¡A TI TAMBIÉN TE DOYYYYYYY!—gritó la chica, señalando a Cissy con cara de libidinosa y meneando sus caderas.

—Ahhh, pero que le pasa a esa pendeja—gruñó Draco, soltando a Harry, y dándose la vuelta—. Agárrame Ron, porque la mato. ¡MAMÁAAA, BÁJATE ESA POLLERAAA!

—Yo voy contigo, hijo—se sumó Lucius, no muy convencido de estar celoso o caliente con la proposición de la mocosa.

Narcissa, con una sonrisa divertida, hizo oídos sordos. Se acomodó la ropa y volvió al sillón esperando a que su hermana y Hermione comenzaran su espectáculo.

* * *

—Hubiera sido lindo conocer las grutas—se lamentó Hermione, sorbiendo con deleite el exquisito ananá colado que le habían preparado momentos antes en la barra.

—Sí, es cierto, pero Severus y Harry se lo tenían más que merecido—dijo Bellatrix, acomodándose debajo de la sombrilla, y con un gorro de paja gigante que le cubría hasta los hombros. Su piel era extremadamente blanca, y no pretendía quemarse para luego tener un motivo para quejarse, quería disfrutar del hermoso viaje con su mujer, pero sin que el sol la alcanzara.

—Por supuesto—coincidió la castaña, embadurnándose con más protector solar—.Ya habrá otra oportunidad—dijo estirándose en la reposera.

—¡Ni de broma!—rió Bella, observando con asco como unos adolescentes se pavoneaban jugando a la pelota a unos metros de ellas—. Si la maldita pelota cae aquí, se las pincho—amenazó entre dientes.

—¿Qué?, ¿acaso no te dije?—preguntó inocentemente, bajando sus lentes para poder verla—. El año que viene, Dumbledore, organizará otro evento, pero esta vez será en ….

—¡Hermioneeeee!—advirtió la azabache, apuntándola con su dedo, atajándose a lo que vendría.

—Pero, mi amor…Bailamos fantástico—aduló melosa—. Además fue grandioso haber superado a Lucius—carcajeó, recordando su cara cuando en la entrega de premios no había ni figurado en los diez mejores.

 _Esto debe ser un error. Los jueces están comprados, Narcissa…es obvio_ , había prácticamente gritado, delante de todo el mundo mágico.

—Bueno…en todo caso queda un año—dijo simulando arrogancia—.!Lo pensaré!, ¿conforme?

—Te amo, Bella—chilló emocionada, y arrojándosele encima para llenarla de besos delante de media playa, y también ensuciarla con tres kilos de protector solar.

—Sí, sí, yo también, mocosa—gruñó, correspondiendo el abrazo.

El sol estaba en todo su esplendor. Era hora de regresar al hotel para la merienda y preparar el equipo de buceo.

Llegando el anochecer conocerían los peces fósforos y Hermione no se lo quería perder por nada. Bella en cambio, había insinuado un par de veces con asesinar al guía, argumentando que lo había visto, en varias ocasiones, lanzarles guiñadas a las chicas de la excursión. Por lo tanto, no estaba muy conforme con el paseo.

A pesar de los arranques de celos de Bellatrix, lo estaban pasando genial.

Lástima que se terminaría en un par de días, y fue en ese momento que Bella quedó en suspendo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan brillante?, mirando a Hermione, y riendo como en cámara lenta, propuso:

—¿Y si hablamos con Dumbledore y le proponemos que para el próximo concurso las reglas cambien? ¡Las mujeres de hombres y los hombres de mujeres! Sería destornillarte ver al vejete, a Severus y a Lucius, vestidos de mujeres.

—¡Me encanta!, y que me dices de McGonagall, vestida de traje y con bigote…

Las dos quedaron mirándose unos segundos y estallaron en carcajadas de tan sólo imaginarlo.

 **Fin**

Gracias a los que llegaron hasta el final de esta locura, jaja. Me divertí mucho haciéndola. Comenten y saludos.

 **Alphania Hodel**.


End file.
